Shrunken Girl
by Tonegawa Rie
Summary: Ran mengecil! Setelah menyaksikan Gin dan Vodka memeras seorang lelaki, Ran dipaksa menelan pil aneh yang bisa membuatnya mati! ! Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? / Mungkin aneh dan plotnya abal, tapi baca saja dulu!- dibuat 2 tahun yang lalu, jadi mungkin agak gaje- romance in future chapters...maybe


**MOURI RAN-FUJITANI AKANERAN**

**Shrunken Girl by Tonegawa Rie **

**Ide sih abal...tapi baca aja ya! Hampir semua ini ditulis sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, sekitar akhir tahun 2012! **

**Warning: Typos, GaJe, dsb **

**Chapter 1: Shrunk because of them **

_**Saturday, Desember 1, 2012-Saturday, Februari 16, 201... **_

Ran berlari-lari menuju supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan makan malam yang habis.

_**Flashback…**_

"_**Conan-**_kun_**, aku akan pergi belanja sebentar untuk makan malam. Jaga rumah, ya! **_Otou_**-**_san_** juga sebentar lagi pulang!"**_

"_**Hai, Ran-**_neechan_**!"**_

_**Setelah menutup pintu, Ran langsung menuruni tangga dan melewati kantor detektif ayahnya itu.**_

_**Flashback end.**_

"Ahh, yabaii, 1 jam lagi sebelum jam 7…," Gumam Ran, melewati gang kecil untuk jalan pintas. Karena sekarang hari Jum'at, jalanan pasti ramai dan Ran memilih jalan pintas.

"**SERAHKAN UANG ITU SEKARANG JUGA ATAU KUBUNUH KAU****!****" **Terdengar teriakan orang yang bersuara lumayan serak.

Orang ini memakai topi, jas hitam, kemeja merah, celana hitam dan sepatu hitam. Ran yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menyembunyikan dirinya, mencari timing yang baik untuk menolong siapapun yang diancam oleh orang itu. Disamping orang itu ada orang berambut perak panjang, topi hitam, jas hitam yang panjang,sepatu hitam. Ran yang melihat dua orang itu langsung merinding karena orang-orang itu…terasa menyeramkan…

'_**Ah**__!_' Pikir Ran **'**_**itu adalah orang berbaju hitam yang aku temui di**__**Tropical Land! Shinichi 'kan mengikuti mereka, karena mereka mencurigakan…kenapa mereka masih berkeliaran? Harusnya Shinichi melaporkan mereka ke kepolisian atas kecurigaannya...dan...lagi ketika aku dan Shinichi bertemu dengan mereka di 'Roller Coaster Murder Case'…mana mungkin, orang mencurigakan seperti mereka mau menaiki Roller Coaster, mainan para remaja dan anak-anak…Ha! Itu dia! Itu dia kecurigaan Shinichi! Mungkin mereka mengamati sesuatu dari atas Roller Coaster! Mungkin mau melakukan transaksi ilegal yang akhir-akhir ini banyak terjadi di Jepang…dan Shinichi mengikuti mereka…' **__Ran tersentak kaget,___menyadari sesuatu.

'_**Jadi…alasan Shinichi selama 3 bulani ini menghilang, dan hanya muncul pada saat pertemuan pertama dengan Hattori-kun, festival sekolah, kasus ditengah jalan tol, kasus di London…' **__Muka Ran memerah semerah tomat,__** 'karena mungkin Shinichi…mungkin Shinichi tertangkap oleh mereka...atau dibu…nuh…tidak! Kalau Shinichi dibunuh, Shinichi tak mungkin menelpon, muncul dihadapanku dan menyatakan cintanya padaku…**_**' **Pikiran Ran langsung terputus ketika sesuatu membuat kepalanya sakit dan terjatuh ke atas tanah.

"_**Aniki**_, ada yang menyaksikan kita…lagi…," Kata orang yang memakai topi dan lebih pendek dari yang berambut perak.

"Vodka, ini sudah kedua kalinya kita **mempunyai**saksi atas apa yang kita lakukan…sepertinya kita akan memakai obat buatan pengkhianat itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Terkutuk kau, _**Sherry**_. Gadis ini kupastikan tak akan hidup untuk apa yang ia saksikan," Kata orang yang dipanggil '_**aniki**_'.

"_**Aniki**_…kenapa kita menggunakan obat itu lagi?" Tanya Vodka.

"Vodka, 50 meter dari sini ada pos polisi, kita tak bisa menggunakan pistol walau memakai peredam. Lagipula, memakai obat ini lebih efektif untuk membunuh orang tanpa bekas dan bukti," Katanya sambil memasukkan pil berwarna merah-putih ke mulut Ran yang setengah sadar dan memasukan air kemulut Ran agar cepat masuk ke kerongkongan, "Kita pergi, Vodka," Katanya, menjauh.

"Hai, _**aniki**_," Respon Vodka, sambil bersama menjauh dari lokasi Ran yang sedang perlahan-lahan merasa sakit dan panas di sekujur tubuhnya, berteriak pun tak Bisa, saking sakit dan panas di Tubuhnya itu. Kepalanya terasa sakit, tulang seperti meleleh, otot-otot meregang, Ran hanya bisa memegang erat-erat rumput yang ada di tanah untuk sedikit menahan rasa sakitnya, '_**Apa**__**aku akan mati tanpa melihatmu lagi...Shinichi?**_**' **Setelah itu Ran mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

**OoOoOo **

'_**Apa aku…mati?**_**' **Pikir Ran, lemas._ '__**Tidak, aku…tidak mati…'**_

"_**Ojou**_-_**chan**_, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Terdengar suara lembut yang mungkin antara 20-30 tahunan, "Ojo-chan?"

'_**Ojou-chan?**_' Pikir Ran, bingung, "Ha-hai, daijobu desu…," Kata Ran lumayan terkejut mendengar suaranya yang tinggi sambil bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, "Siapa?" Ketika itu Ran merasakan badannya terlalu mudah bangkit, dan ketika melihat pakaiannya kebesaran Ran langsung memegang dadanya, rata…setelah itu dia mengerti kenapa orang ini memanggilnya _**Ojou**_-_**chan**_. Tentu, karena dia adalah gadis kecil!

"Oh, maaf! Aku Shijimura Mitane panggil saja Mitane. _**Ojou**_-_**chan**_, kenapa ada disini?"

"Aku…," _'__**Pikir, Ran, pikir!**_', "Aku…diusir oleh too-San dari rumah, karena katanya aku tak berguna," Kata Ran sambil memasang muka menahan tangis, "Kaa-chan sudah meninggal…setelah Kaa-chan meninggal aku mulai di abaikan too-san…ketika hari ini…," Mitane mulai tidak enak atas apa yang dialami gadis kecil dihadapannya ini, '_**Bagus, Ran! Aku tak tahu kalau bakat aktingku setara dengan Shinichi okaa-san!' **_"Hari ini…_**Otou**_-_**san**_ bilang, dia tak membutuhkanku, dan bilang tak usah kembali dan mencari too-san…dan aku…," Suara Ran putus, menangis lumayan keras, membayangkan kalau itu benar-benar terjadi padanya.

"Maaf…_**Ojou**_-_**chan**_, maaf atas keadaanmu," Mitane memeluk Ran, setelah Ran berhenti menangis, Mitane mulai melepas pelukannya, "Siapa namamu, _**Ojou**_-_**chan**_?"

'_**Ini dia!' **_"Akaneran…Fujitani Akaneran…," Jawab Ran sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Akaneran?"

"Iya, Kaa-chan suka warna merah dan Anggrek…"

"Wah, nama yang Indah. Jadi, Ran-chan?" Kata Mitane sambil tersenyum lembut, membantu Ran berdiri.

"Hai, Mitane-Oneesan?" Ran Melihat Mitane, Polos.

"Kau Tak Punya Tempat Tinggal, Kan, Ran-Chan?" Ran Mengangguk, "Maukah Kau Tinggal Bersamaku? Suamiku Juga Pasti Senang Mempunyai Anak Manis Sepertimu," Serunya Sambil Tersenyum Lembut Ke Arah Ran.

"Bolehkah, Onee-San?" Tanya Ran Sambil Memandang Mitane, Tak Percaya.

"Tentu. Ayo, Pergi Kerumaku, Akan Kuperkenalkan Kau Pada Suamiku," Sambil Terus Tersenyum, Mitane Menggandeng Tangan Ran, "Ayo, Ran-Chan, Rumahku Hanya 2 Blok Dari Sini," Katanya Lembut.

"Hai. Arigatou, Mitane-Oneesan,"' _**Mitane-Oneesan Terlihat Lembut Sekali…Apa Ada Orang Lain Yang Seperti Ini, Ya? Hemm, Orang Yang Dipanggil Aniki Tadi Bilang Dia Memberi 2 Orang, Pil Yang Membuat Aku Mengecil…Pasti Itu Shinichi…Mungkin Dia Mengecil Dan Sekarang Ada Di Suatu Tempat. Oh, Aku Harus Menelpon Too-San Dan Conan-Kun…Tapi Suaraku Terlalu Tinggi Seperti Waktu Aku Berumur 7 Tahun…Mereka Pasti Curiga, Apalagi Mereka Detektif…Bilang Saja aku Flu, Dan Alasan Aku Pergi, 'Aku Pergi Mencari Shinichi'…Tidak! Jangan Itu! Ah! Bagaimana Kalau Bilang 'Aku Pergi Ke Miyazaki Untuk Belajar Disana Dalam Waktu Lama'? Ya…Masuk Akal…' **_Pikir Ran Sambil Tersenyum Lebar, Menuju Rumah Mitane.

**OoOoOo **

"Tadaima!" Seru Mitane Sambil Tersenyum Lebar…Mirip Ran.

"Oh, Mitane! Sudah Beli Bahan Makanan Yang Habis? (Kebetulan Sama Dengan Ran Yang Pergi Untuk Membeli Bahan Makanan Untuk Makan Malam)," Sambut Suami Mitane, Hangat, "Mitane, Siapa Itu?" Tanyanya Sambil Memandang Ke Arah Ran.

"Ayo, Ran-chan, Perkenalkan Dirimu," Kata Mitane Sambil Mendorong Pelan Punggung Ran,

"I, Iya…Namaku Fujitani Akaneran! Salam Kenal," Kata Ran Sambil Membungkuk.

"Salam Kenal, Ran-Chan. Namaku Shijimura Okita. Mitane, Bisa Jelaskan Ada Apa Ini?" Kata Okita Sambil Menoleh Ke Arah Istrinya Dengan Tatapan 'aku Butuh Penjelasan'.

"Iya, Okita, Kita Bicara Di Kamar, Ya?" Kata Mitane, "Ran-Chan, Selagi Menunggu Bagaimana Kalau Kau Menonton Tv? Itu Ada Di Ruang Tengah, Jangan Merasa Tak Enak, Ya?"

"Ya, Mitane-Oneesan!"Setelah Itu Ran Menuju Ruang Tengah, Menoton Tv, Sedangkan Mitane Dan Okita Menuju Kekamar Mereka.

**OoOoOo **

"Jadi Begitu. Baiklah, Aku Setuju. Sudah Hampir 2 Tahun Kita Menikah, Tapi Kita Belum Mempunyai Anak. Ran-Chan Juga Terlihat Lumayan Mirip Denganmu, Mitane…Bagaimana Kita Kalau Dia Menjadi Anak Angkat Kita?" Kata Okita, Setelah Penjelasan Mitane.

"Wah, Ide Bagus, Jadi Kita Ganti Namanya, Fujitani Akaneran Menjadi Shijimura Akaneran…Dan Sepertinya Dia Berumur 7 Tahun. Bagaimana Kita Masukkan Dia Ke Teitan Shougakko? Lumayan Dekat Dari Sini," Ujar Mitane Sambil Membuka Pintu Kamarnya.

"Iya, Aku Juga Merencanakan Itu. Tapi Mungkin Seminggu Lagi Dia Baru Bisa Masuk Sekolah…Karena Butuh Waktu Yang Lama Untuk Mengurus Surat-Suratnya…Mitane, Tolong Jelaskan Ini Pada Ran-Chan. Aku Mau Istirahat, Untuk Mengurus Surat-Suratnya, "(Bohong. Sebenarnya Mau Baca Buku Sherlock Holmes).

"Baiklah, Jadi, Ran-Chan Akan Tidur Dimana?"

"Di Kamar Tamu…Biarlah Itu Jadi Kamarnya, Besok Kau Beli Semua Perlengkapan Untuk Dia, Ini Uangnya," Kata Okita Sambil Memberi Mitane 100.000 Yen. (Okita Disini Mempunyai Perusahaan Bank, Komunikasi, Pabrik Makanan…Dia Kaya).

"Mm…Baik," Setelah Itu Mitane Meninggalkan Kamar Menuju Ruang Tengah.

Mitane Menemukan Ran Berbaring Di Sofa Sambil Menonton Acara Berita.

"Ran-Chan."

"Mitane-Oneesan, Ada Apa?"Tanya Ran Sambil Duduk Di Sofa, Mitane Mengikuti, Muka Ran Terlihat Sedikit Canggung.

"Tak Ada Apa-Apa Ran-Chan…Justru Kita Akan Menjadikan Kamu Anak Angkat…Jadi Sekarang Namamu Adalah Shijimura Akaneran, Ran-Chan. Dalam Seminggu Dari Sekarang Kau Akan Masuk SD Teitan…"Mitane Tak Bisa Melanjutkan Karena Ran Memeluknya Erat.

"Arigatou…Arigatou, Onee-San…"

"Tak Apa. Panggil Aku ibu saja, Ya? Besok Kita Akan Membeli Semua Perlengkapan Yang Kau Butuhkan. Ayo Ikut Aku, Sekarang Sudah Jam 9, Waktunya Tidur," Kata Mitane Sambil Menggandeng Ran Menuju Kamar Tamu.

'_**Arigatou…Arigatou…Okaa-chan..'**_

_**SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN. SENIN 12 JANUARI, 07:40 AM. TEITAN SHOUGAKKO. MUSIM DINGIN…**_

"Hei, Sudah Dengar? Ada Murid Baru Yang Akan Masuk Ke kelas Kita Hari Ini!"

"Siapa, Ya? Sejak Conan-Kun, Ai-Chan dan Maria-Chan Belum Ada Yang Masuk Lagi…"

"Kita Tunggu Saja!"

"Oi, Kalian. Ada Apa Ribut-Ribut?" Kata Seseorang Di Belakang Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko.

"Conan-Kun! Hari Ini Ada Murid Baru Yang Masuk Ke Kelas Kita! Bagaimana Pendapat Conan-Kun?"A yumi Langsung Menghampiri Meja Conan.

"Eh? Pendapat? Tak Tertarik," Ujar Conan, Malas.

"Minna! Duduk Dan Diam Di Tempatmu Masing-Masing!" terdengar Suara Kobayashi Sumiko-Sensei Dari Arah Pintu Kelas, "Kita Ada Murid Baru Hari Ini, Mohon Buat Dia Merasa Nyaman Dihari Pertamanya Ini!" Kata Kobayashi-Sensei Sambil Berjalan Menuju Meja Guru, Dan Langsung Kobayashi-Sensei Menoleh Kearah Pintu, "Akaneran-Chan, Ayo Masuk Kita Perkenalkan Dirimu Dulu," Kata Kobayashi-Sensei, Lembut.

'_**Akaneran-Chan?' **_batin Conan, bingung. Tiba-Tiba Dia Jadi Ingat Kejadian Seminggu Yang Lalu Saat Ran Menelpon Dan Memberitahukan, Kalau Ran Mengikuti Progam Pertukaran Pelajar Ke Miyazaki…Tentu Dia Tak Bisa mengejar Karena Ran Tak Mau di susul/kejar. Begitu Memikirkan Itu Conan Merasa Dunia ini Tertindih Seluruh Planet Yang Berada Di Sepanjang Galaksi Milky Way….(?).

Dan Setelah Kobayashi-Sensei Memanggil Terlihat Gadis Kecil Berambut Hitam Melebihi Bahu Yang Memakai T-Shirt Kuning Pucat, Rok Merah Berkerut Di Atas Lutut, Jaket Tipis Berwarna Merah Yang Tak Di Seleting, Membawa Tas Punggung berwarna merah gelap dan Jaket Tebal Berwarna maroon Memasuki Kelas Dengan Gugup.

"Emm, ano…Kobayashi-Sensei Panggil Aku Ran Saja," Katanya Dan Sekarang Menoleh Kearah Semua Orang, "Namaku Shijimura Akaneran! Salam Kenal!" Kata Gadis Itu Sambil Membungkuk.

"Wahh! Kawaii!"

"Manis!"

"Uuhh! Dia Cantik…"

"Potensi Untuk Menjadi Pacarku, Nih!"

"Hei!"

Dan Seisi Kelas Mulai Ribut Dan Membicarakan Ran. Conan Hanya Mangap-Mangap Tak Jelas…Tentu, Karena Dihadapannya Ada Duplikat Ran Yang Memiliki Nama Yang Hampir Sama Dan Penampilan Serta Wajahnya Yang Sama…Dan Juga Sepertinya Dia Itu Gila Akan Warna Merah. Uuh…Kalau Dipikir-Pikir Ran-Neechan-Nya Juga Suka Warna Merah…Conan Langsung Depresi…

"Diam Kalian Semua! Nah, Dimana Ran-Chan Akan Duduk…," Kata Kobayashi Sensei, Serentak, Yang Duduk Sendiri Termasuk Genta Dan Mitsuhiko, Langsung Mendorong Kursi Disebelah Mereka Untuk Mempersilakan Ran Duduk Di Sebelah Mereka.

"Hemm…Conan-Kun! Apa Disebelahmu Kosong?"

"Hai, Kobayashi-Sensei, Haibara Pindah Duduk Sama Ayumi-Chan…5 Menit Yang Lalu…," Seketika Itu Conan Langsung Memberi Haibara _**'Death Glare**_' Terbaik Punyanya.

'_**Darn it, Sensei!**_,' Batin Ran.

"Ja, Ran-Chan, Kau Duduk Sama Conan-Kun, Ya!" Kata Kobayashi Sensei Sambil Menoleh Kearah Ran.

"Hai, Sensei!" Kata Ran, Ceria. Dan Langsung Menuju Meja Conan Yang Nomor Dua Paling Belakang, Dan Memberi Conan Senyuman termanis Yang Membuat Conan Tak Merasakan Jantungnya Berdegup/Detak Atau Tidak, "Hai! Namaku Shijimura Akaneran! Yoroshikuna!" Sapa Ran, Ramah.

"Yo-Yoroshiku, Namaku Edogawa Conan," Kata Conan, Lumayan Merasa Gugup.

Edgar Allan Poe: Edogawa Ranpo

"Conan? Seperti Arthur Conan Doyle Yang Menulis Sherlock Holmes Dan Edogawa Ranpo Yang Menulis Akechi Kogoro?"

"Iya! Kau Tahu?"

"Too-Chan Suka Membaca Itu Sehabis Kerja Sampai Larut Malam…," Gerutu Ran Sambil Mendorong Kursi Disebelah Kanan Conan Yang Dekat Jendela, Cocok Untuk Merenung.

"Oh…"

"Minna! Kelas Akan Dimulai, Sebelum Itu, Bagaimana Kalau Kita Keliling Sekolah Bersama Ran-Chan?"

"Hai!"

"Ayo, Ran-Chan!"Kata Ayumi Sambil Keluar Kelas.

"Iya!" Ran Langsung Keluar Kelas, Begitu Sadar Conan Masih Di Kelas, Ran Mendekati Conan Yang Berdiri Disamping Mejanya, "Conan-Kun, Ayo! Kenapa Kau?"

"En! Tak Apa…" Raut Wajah Conan Yang Tadinya Muram Jadi Ceria.

"Bagaimana Kalau Kau Cerita Tentang Masalahmu, Conan-Kun? Memendam Masalah Tak Ada Yang Baik, Lho!" Kata Ran, Ceria.

"Tapi Ini…"

"Ceritakan!"

"Keras Kepala," Gumam Conan Kepada Dirinya Sendiri, "Hah…Baiklah…Kita Ke Taman Sekolah Dulu," Kata Conan Sambil Menundukan Kepalanya.

"Baik!" Kata Ran Ceria.

_**Ditengah Perjalanan Menuju Taman Sekolah…**_

"Jadi? Apa Masalahmu?" Tanya Ran, Berjalan Di Samping Conan.

"Haah…Itu…Ran-Neechan…"

"Ran-Neechan? Mirip Sekali Dengan Namaku. Biar Kutebak, Mirip Juga Denganku?" Kata Ran Dengan Nada Bercanda, Sebenarnya Dia Tahu Kalau Itu Kenyataan.

"Mirip…Mirip Sekali," Ran Memberikan Ekspresi Terkejut, "Sampai Aku Tak Tahu, Mataku Yang Berbohong, Atau Itu Kenyataan…Dia Berumur 17 Tahun…Rambut Hitam Yang Panjang, Tinggi 164 Cm, Takut Hantu, Suka Binatang…Suka Pakai Sampo Ber-Aroma Strawberi," Dan Terus Conan Menyebutkan Ciri-Ciri Ran Sedetail Mungkin, Ran Hanya Sweatdrop Menunggu Sampai Conan Berhenti Berceloteh.

'_**Se-Sedetail Itu? Aku Tak Tahu Kalau Dia Tertarik Padaku…'**_

"Ukuran Dadanya…Wadaw! Apaan?" Conan Tak Berhasil Menyelesaikan Celotehannya Karena Ran Memukul Punggung Conan Dengan Keras. Begitu Dilihat, Ran, Berwajah Merah, Mengepalkan Tangan, Mata Menatap Tajam Ke Arah Conan Yang Merinding.

"Apa Katamu, Conan-Kun…" Kata Ran, Tersenyum Manis Dengan 'Sweet-Sickly Tone' Yang Menyeramkan…Bagi Conan, Tentu!

"Ti-Tidak! Memang Kenapa Akaneran-Chan?" Kata Conan sambil mengangkat tangannya di dada.

"Ee? Akaneran-Chan? Panggil Aku Ran-Chan! Sekarang! Aku Tak Peduli Kalau Itu Mengingatkanmu Atas Kakak Angkatmu, Tapi Kau Tak Boleh Terpuruk Begini! Katanya Detektif Dan Penggila Sherlock Holmes…Hah…Orang Yang Suka Misteri Tetapi Tidak Bisa Menyelesaikan Masalah Sendiri…Seperti Too-San Saja…," Gerutu Ran, Kesal.

"Ma-Maaf," Conan Berpikir Sebentar, "Ran-Chan…," Kata Conan, "Oh, Ya, Ran-Chan, Apa Kau Bisa Main _Soccer?_" Tanya Conan Sambil Menatap Ran.

"Bisa! Mau Main?"

"Ya!"

**OoOoOo **

"Ne, Ne, Conan-Kun Kelihatan Ceria, Ya? Padahal Seminggu Yang Lalu Wajahnya Mendung Kayak Badai," Kata Mitsuhiko, Bisik-Bisik Pada Ayumi, Genta, Haibara.

"Mm, So, Ne…"

"Haibara-San…Dewasa Sekali," Kata Mitsuhiko.

"Mungkin Karena Ada Ran?" Genta, Poloossss.

"Tidak! Conan-Kun Milikku!" Teriak Ayumi Dengan 'Anime Tears'.

"Ayumi/Ayumi-Chan…" Genta Dan Mitsuhiko.

"Woooii, Minna!" Sapa Conan, Riang.

"Conan/Conan-Kun!" Teriak Semua…

"Kenapa Pada Ngumpul? Ada Kasus?" Tanya Conan, Sambil Memegang Bola Sepak.

"Ah, tidak, Conan-kun~"

"Eh?"

**TSUDZUKU **

**Maaf, harus diberhentikan disini...kalau tidak nanti kepanjangan! Sampai bertemu lagI! **

**Tonegawa Rie- Tuesday 22 April 2014 **

EDOGAWA RANPO:EDGAR LAN POE(?).


End file.
